Behind the Mask
by whatarefishfingers
Summary: Johanna has finally run away with Anthony, leaving Judge Turpin to find a new ward. A younger ward, maybe even Prettier. Luckily, That Barber on Fleet Street has such a 14 year old daughter. Sequel to 'Thank You'. R&R
1. A Happy Family

Kagome couldn't help but ruffle her brother's hair as she giggled happily. Toby pulled away with a scowl, hating being treated like a small boy. "'Ey, cut it out!" he barked, his cheeks turning a light pink. "What's wrong, Toby? Don't like being babied in front of a few girls?" the gir- er...young lady teased, a grin working its way onto her pretty little face.

"No, its jus' tha' you know mum hates it when we dilly dally," he grumble. Kagome just laughed aloud and shook her head. Her brother was getting more and more interested in girls than she was with boys by a mile. The small group of middle class ladies giggled as Toby bent down and picked of the groceries that he had dropped.

"Try to trip me again an' I'm tellin' mum!" he threatened angrily, his face turning a deep red as he avoided eyes contact with the girls.

Kagome just blew the dark bangs of hair that hung in her face in a mocking way. "What? You gonna be a baby and tell mummy?" she mocked, her lower lip trembling."

Toby growled, "Say wot ya will, bu' you know you'll ge' in trouble!". The young lady just laughed and skipped along side him as he made his way home. The two walked in silence until the bell on the pie shop door rang. Mrs. Lovett whipped her head around form her place at the counter, pounding pie dough, to greet her two adopted children.

"Oh, loves, I though' ya got lost, ya been gone so long'!" the baker gasped as she rushed over and hugged them both. Kagome just shook her head slightly and sighed. "Mom, must you make such a fuss when we're a tad late from an outing?" she asked breathless.

Mrs. Lovett just smiled sadly at her adopted daughter as she ran her fingers through her long, midnight locks. " 'M sorry, dear, 'M just no' used to ya bein' so grown up,", "C'mon, mum, I turned 13 four years ago an' Kagome turned 14 only-","last year." she smiled.

Mrs. Lovett just smiled and gave them each another hug. "Don' matter 'ow old ya are, yer always gonna be me little dears."

Both teens just sighed and laughed quietly as they made their way to the counter, helping their adopted mother with making pies.

"Its been a slow day, loves," the baker sighed. "Maybe we should all jus' go to the park an' relax." The two looked at her, confused. She never seemed one to relax, whenever the teens had insisted so, she would always make a fuss about how she would need to get things ready for the next day.

There was a short pause until Kagome asked innocently, "Is Mr. T coming with us?"

Another short pause. Sweeney had never really hated the two children, but he didn't really like spending a lot of time with the three. Kagome had broken most of the barber's cold exterior, but Toby was still a little frightened of the man. The barber and the baker had grown quite close after settling with Kagome, not biting her head off every time she tried to talk to him or threatening her life as often.

Mrs. Lovett looked up at the ceiling and shrugged. "No' very sure, love, you know 'ow 'e is." she said with a sigh.

Kagome looked at the ceiling, then back at the baker. "Could we maybe...try? Like, maybe if I go with you..." she asked, biting her lip nervously.

She looked at the girl a moment. "I guess it couldn't 'urt." said Lovett, walking out the door as the teen smiled cheerfully and followed. Toby waited until he heard the door shut to grab a bottle of gin off the very top shelf his mum thought he couldn't reach.

* * *

><p>He looked out the window at the miserable persons below. " We all deserve to die," Sweeney muttered to himself as he continued sharpening his 'friends'.<br>It may have been five years, but the barber was as deadly as ever. Sure, he might feel like exposing his softer side to the baker or the girl at rare times, but he was still Sweeney Todd, and he couldn't change that.

It had five years and the judge still didn't come. He sneered to himself at the thought of more years down the road he might have to wait to slit the damned man's throat.

Just when he was about to throw his razor against the window in an attempt to release some frustration, the barber heard a loud knock on his shop's door.

"Come in," he grunted, turning from the chair to stare out the window. He heard two pairs of feet take a few steps into the room. "Mr. T..." he heard Mrs. Lovett's soft voice call. "We were jus'-","We were wondering if you would want to accompany us for a day at the park to relax." Kagome interrupted, her cheerful voice ringing through the room..

Sweeney froze for a moment. "Wot day is it?" he asked in a low voice. The baker and teen looked at each other before the girl said disappointingly with a sigh, "Its Tuesday."

It was an unspoken rule for the barber: No leaving the shop on work days, should the judge come by asking for a 'shave'.

"But I know for sure that he'll be at a meeting or something of other importance!" Kagome said loudly. "And how would you know that?" the barber asked calmly. She took a deep breathe.

"Because...John only went to meetings when it was a beautiful day like this, and when he came home he'd always rant about how the judge was so amazing, him being present at every meeting."

There was a short pause that Mrs. Lovett gasped silently and Sweeney tensed, hoping the girl wouldn't go into tears. "I remember it was only on nice, sunny and bright days because I'd always him to take me out to play and I'd get hit for asking, knowing well that he went out on meetings in days like this." she finished, her voice emotionless.

There was a long pause in the room before the barber cleared his throat, Kagome looking up at him hopefully. "I... suppose, under the circumstances, it wouldn't do much damage if I participate."

The teen girl gasped with delight and ran over and hugged him tightly, muttering a quick 'thank you' before running down to tell her brother.

Mrs. Lovett waited until she heard the door shut before she turned her attention to the demon barber, who remained unmoved. "That was awful nice, Mt. T, wot ya did," she said quietly. "What else could I say?" he grunted in low voice.

"A lot," she said casually, "A lot o' real 'hurtful things. You've come a long' way from wot ya were five years ago." the baker continued with a small smile.

Sweeney continued to ignore her as he stared at his razors shining in the light. "You've gotten real soft." she whispered quietly. In a flash, the barber whipped around and grabbed her throat lightly.

"Don't ever say that again." he sneered in her face. Lovett stared back, fear flashing in them for a moment before she just stared blankly at him, savoring the closeness of their bodies.

There was a pause between the two for a moment, then he whipped back around and went back to staring out the window. " Don't you need to be getting ready?" he said in a low voice.

Lovett snapped out of her trance-like state and walked to the door, smiling sweetly at the barber before closing it behind her.

* * *

><p>Taking two steps at a time, Kagome hummed cheerfully to herself as she made her way to the pie shop. "Toby!" she called out, swinging the door open. "Mr. Todd said he would come with us! I know you don't like him, but come on!" the teen shouted as she searched for her brother.<p>

After checking the shop and parlor and hearing no response whatsoever, her brow furrowed in confusion. _How many places can that boy hide!_she thought to herself as she looked behind the couch in the parlor.

Then, when she crossed the bathroom, Kagome heard snoring from the room across it. Turning her heard in the direction of the source of the sound, the teen found herself looking at the door to her mother's room. _Now why would he sleep in there? Hes always such a gentleman about these things,_she thought curiously.

Another snore erupted from the room and Kagome decided to slowly push the ajar door open. Sure enough, Toby was laying sprawled across the bed, three empty bottles of what she was certain of was gin around him.

Rolling her eyes, the girl thought it funnier to just leave him there and have their mother nag at him about all day. She always nagged at her brother about drinking, especially during the day and always warned her to never turn into an alcoholic like him.

Kagome closed the door silently as she shook her head in distaste, she was sure if she were to ever drink, which she was sure she never would, even she would be able to hold down her liquor.

Upon hearing the fastening foot steps of her mother on the outside stair case, the young teen quickly ran outside to greet her.

Pushing the door open at the same time, the two bumped each others' head on the door's hard glass.

Mrs. Lovett groaned as she grabbed her throbbing head in pain. The hand that had rested on the doorknob was also holding onto her bruised cranium. Fluttering her eyes open, the baker thought for sure she was looking in a mirror for a quick moment before she was her daughter, doing the very same gesture.

After all but 5 seconds, the two laughed at each others' clumsiness Kagome stepped back to let her mother in as they both went to the ice box for their heads.

"Wot do ya think ya were doin'?" Mrs. Lovett inquired as the pair held giant chunks of ice to the sides of their noggins.

"Not lookin' up at the door when yer opening' it," she muttered humorously "that's down right' preposterous"

Kagome giggled, drawing the woman's attention to the teen. "Oh, ya fin' tha' both o' us may 'ave bruised noggins funny?" Lovett asked in a playful tone.

The girl shook her head, "No, its just," another giggle, "I could say the very same for you, mom."

There was a silence before the baker laughed along. She wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "I know, darling', I was only teasing'." she snickered in her ear as she shook her gently.

"I know," Kagome sighed happily. Mrs. Lovett then suddenly whipped her head up and looked around. "What?' Kagome questioned "Did ya 'ear tha'?"

_probably Toby, _the teen thought. "No, and I don't know what it could be," she answered innocently.

She trailed behind her mother as the baker made her way to her bedroom. The moment she swung the door open, Kagome burst out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter at the trouble she knew her brother was going to get into.

She always loved watching Toby get in trouble, but she didn't really know why, it was just entertaining.

* * *

><p>Figuring he holding this off like Kagome had held off taking a bath so many times like a child was not going to make this thing pass any quicker. Sweeney sighed as he grabbed his brown leather vest and Grey jacket. He made his way down stairs way he heard Mrs. Lovett shouted angrily, "TOBBIAS RAGG! WOT 'AVE I TOLD YA 'BOUT DRINKIN' TIL YA PASS OU'!"<p>

The demon barber smirked to himself. He also enjoyed when the boy got in trouble. "AN' IN THE DAY TIME, NO LESS! YER GONA 'AVE ONE BLOODY 'ELL O' A TIME GETTIN' TA SLEEP WIT THE 'ANGOVER YER GONNA 'AVE!" the baker below continued to roar.

Hearing how angry she was, Sweeney almost felt sorry for the lad. _Boys always getting' himself in hells worth trouble with her,_ he thought fondly. Wait, fondly? He found the baker..._amusing? _Certainly not!

Though even he must admit to himself, he did enjoy hearing her accent thicken whenever she was angry. Enjoy? He actually _enjoyed _something the baker did that wasn't for him? Whats wrong with him? As Lovett gave a final yell of anger, Sweeney did the same, yelling out his frustrations.

After he had cooled down, he stomped down the stairs to see the baker angrily put on her dark brown jacket, Kagome giggling loudly behind her as she watched Toby rub his reddening ear painfully.

He smirked, but it soon vanished as Lovett's eyes settled on him. "You ready ta go?" she asked quietly. He gave her a nod as he continued his way down the steps. Kagome smiled up at him while Toby glared slightly.

As he reached the bottom of the staircase, Sweeney noticed how the baker's fiery red hair seemed to glow in the dark London air, how her skin wasn't as sickly pale as it was when he first returned, how her corset barely covered her natural curves as well as her well endowed breasts. Shaking his head as he growled silently, the barber scolded himself for noticing such things.

_How can I think such things while I'm supposed to be mourning over my wife?_

**Haven't you mourned enough over her, Sweeney? **

A voice in his head replied with a sad sigh.

His eyes widened momentarily in surprise.

_Who said that? _he asked mentally, he didn't want the three catching him talking to himself.

_Its me, Benjamin Barker_, Benjamin replied smartly.

_It can't be! Y-You're dead! I left you back in that hell hole!_

**That doesn't matter, we're the one and the same, no matter what you say.**

B-But why haven't you said anything before? And why do you say I've mourned enough, YOU of all people!

**Because its at this time that you need to hear a voice of sense of reason. And because You have mourned enough, You need to move on.**

Before he could get in another mental word, Sweeney found himself being dragged by the arm by the baker. He couldn't help but give the world's smallest smiled at the way she mumbled to herself, only catching a few words here and there.

"Can't believe...drunk...girl...day...bedroom...bloody...mess."

* * *

><p><strong>So Yeah, I went with the whole sequel idea. But like I 've said plenty of times already. I'll only keep it going if you guys still like it, which I hope you do! ^-^<strong>


	2. Judge Turpin

Holding back the need to smack the boy right upside the head, Mrs. Lovett shook her head slightly as she took deep breathes angrily. Still muttering, she took no notice of Kagome's not so silent giggling as she trailed behind Toby and herself. The baker was so wrapped up in her own anger she barely noticed the barber beside her.

Only when she felt his arm hesitantly entwine itself in her own did Lovett stop and catch her breathe, her eyes widening in alarm.

Looking up at him, she found Sweeney's grinning face. "Try not to work yourself over, Love," he whispered calmly, his grin growing into a smirk.

Stuttering terribly, she did nothing but direct her attention to the two child-like teens behind them, Kagome pestering the boy about the trouble he had gotten in and him trying to swat her away hastily.

"You two!" she barked loudly, instantly drawing their attention to the baker, both looking at her like deer caught in the headlights.

"If ya don' stop actin' like little kiddies, I'm gonna 'ave to lock you both back up in the 'ouse!" Lovett yelled loudly. The pair looked down at the ground in shame. With a heavy sigh, the baker and barber continued to walk through the crowded streets of London to the Park.

* * *

><p>As she picked a few more flowers out of the ground, Kagome smelled the small bouquet she had before climbing to her feet and rushing over to Sweeney and Lovett. "Look, mom, I picked these daises for you! I know they're your favorite," the teen girl says cheerfully as she hands them to the surprised looking baker.<p>

"I know I'm a bit too old to be picking flowers in the park, but I just thought you'd like 'em." Kagome chirps happily. "Oh, love, yer never too old to be pickin' daises for yer mum," says the baker as she smells the lovely scent of the plants.

Kagome just smiles cheerfully in reply as she skips of to frolic in another part of the wide open field. Miles off a way, Toby pokes at the stream with a bug-eaten stick as he is lost in thought, his mum's angry shouts stuck in his head.

Spotting the lad not so far off, Sweeney tried his best to hide a smirk at his miserable form. Following his gaze, Lovett shook her head slightly at the boy by the creek. "Was it really that bad?" the barber asked, a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, boy jus' can't seem to 'old his liquor." she replied with a sigh. A low chuckle escaped his throat as he continued to watch the boy poke the creek with his stick.

"You know," he started casually. "Hes not much of a boy anymore." said the barber. Lovett only sighed and looked further out at said young teen.

"I know, but I jus' can't 'elp but wish that I somehow make 'em both small and keep 'em with me forever." she said sadly. Sweeney gave a silent sigh as well, "Yes, but they're growing up, Nellie. They're not the small, helpless little children we housed so long ago."

The baker looked at him with a surprised, almost shocked look on her face, not believing he had actually used her first name. "Wot?" he questioned when he noticed her staring very surprisingly at him.

"You said me first name," she replied breathlessly, "for the first time...since..." she trailed off, not wanting to ruin the moment with terrible memories.

When the barber found his mistake, he quickly apologized. "Oh, no need to apologize, Mr. T. I rather liked it when ya called me by me first name, just caught me off guard, it did." she chuckled lightly.

Sweeney just ignored her and kept his eye on Kagome, not really looking.

_I can't believe I actually used her first name!_

**No, that's a good thing! **Benjamin said happily in his mind.

The barber let out a low growl.

_I don't get why you're happy, then. That was so unprofessional!_

**Oh, who cares! I have been hiding out in the recesses of your mind just waiting for you two to hit it off, its only until now that I see that I have to step in and help you.**

I don't need help with doing anything, nor do I have the urge to do anything or have anything to do with that silly, chatty woman!

**Sure, you don't NOW, but in time, dear Sweeney.**

DON'T TALK DOWN TO ME!

"Love, you alrigh'?" he heard the baker's gently voice come to his ears at last. Facing her, Sweeney saw the rather freaked out face of Mrs. Lovett.

"Wot?" he asked casually. "You were growlin' fer no reason and whisperin' things." she replied, squinting her eyes as if he was evaporating into thin air. Realizing his mental conversation was getting less and less mental, the barber decided to just ignore the Benjamin Barker in his ind and try to not loathe the scenery as much as he would have seven years ago.

* * *

><p>As she came to a slow stop in her frolicking run, Kagome knelt beside a soft flower bed of Lilies, her own favorite flower.<p>

taking a handful of the plants and smelling them blissfully, the young teen noticed a two figures approaching her slowly. She thought nothing of this, seeing as there was a slight crowd in the park today, considering the unusually light and cheerful weather.

So, when two pair of shined, leather boots came to stand before her, she barley noticed.

"You, girl," a deep, rough voice said calmly. Kagome jumped at the voice and looked u to see none other than Judge Turpin and his right hand rat, Beadle Bamford.

"Yes, milord?" she squeaked shyly, just because her father had a strong distaste for the men didn't mean she couldn't act civil in public.

"Are you the daughter of the barber on Fleet Street, by any chance?" the tall, elderly man inquired. The Girl sat there, contemplating if she should tell the truth or not, when he abruptly told her to stand up. When she did, Lillie's in hand, Kagome couldn't help but shudder how he eyed her form head to toe, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Sir?" she started, wanting nothing more at that moment to break his staring trance on her body. "How old are you?" asked the Judge, his eyes on her chest in the most inappropriate way.

"I am but 14 years of age, sir." Kagome replied quietly, shifting uncomfortably under his strong gaze. The beadle just stood there, grinning wickedly as he watched the judge stare at her.

"KAGOME!" screamed a booming, deep voice, to the young teen's relief.

* * *

><p>Speed walking to his adopted daughter, Sweeney ground his teeth in anger as he saw the Judge never breaking his lustful gaze from the young teen's body.<p>

Kagome's head whipped around to see him walking over and he could have sworn he saw relief in her eyes. When he got there, the barber yanked on her arm, bringing her to stand sightly behind her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively.

"Judge Turpin," Sweeney growled, not even attempting to hide his hatred in his voice. "Mr. Todd," said Turpin with no emotion.

"I see you've found my daughter." he said quietly. "I have sir, and I must say, she must have gotten such beauty from her mother." he said with a slight grin. Sweeney could just feel his teeth shatter from the pressure as he ground them together roughly with anger.

Before he could get another word in, the barber heard fabric shuffling behind him, As he turned around slowly, Mrs. Lovett came to his view, running over to see what had happened. Her panting began to subside slightly as she came to halt behind Kagome, Taking the girl and holding her against herself protectively. "'M sorry I wasn't 'ere for most o' the conversation, now wot was ya talking' 'bout?" asked the baker breathlessly as sh continued to pant.

As soon as she had ran up, the Judge now had his eyes glued to the woman's chest, which looked like it was about to burst form her corset.

Seeing this, Sweeney hastily stepped in front of the pair, glaring hatefully at the monstrous man.

"We are not married and the girl is not of my blood." growled the barber. Sensing his boiling point, Lovett came beside his, clinging to his arm as to hold him back.

"Shes adopted, sir." she said cheerfully. "Well, as much as we'd love to stay, we gots shops at 'ome to be runnin', you know 'ow 'hard times are." Mrs. Lovett said hastily.

The judge nodded, "Of course, I'll see to it that I see you ladies later on at your pie shop for a bite myself." he said with a small grin.

Grinning back, the baker pulled the barber back to the tree they were sitting under before, Kagome following quickly behind. Mrs. Lovett called for Toby and they all made their way home, no one saying a word.

* * *

><p>Pushing the door open, Mrs. Lovett heaved a long sigh. Kagome trailed behind silently as she stared at the floor in thought. Toby had no idea what the matter was with the woman, so he just snuckback out to hang out with his friends, hoping his mum wouldn't notice to much.<p>

The baker put her hands on her hips as she continued to sigh, her back facing her young teen daughter. Kagome hadn't looked up from the floor, her blank face unmoving. It wasn't until she felt Leroy's comforting soft fur brush gently against her leg did her eyes widened and she felt herself smile warmly as she bent over to pet her faithful feline friend.

No longer was he a small ball of white fur, but a growing model of a strong cat, resembling a dog, somewhat. "Who's a good kitty, huh? Who's my little ball of joy?" the cat replied with a series of mews and purring loudly.

"Yeah, that's right, you are, yes you are!" she cooed to the feline. Upon hearing her daughter's quiet muttering, Mrs. Lovett turned slowly and faced the teen with a soft smile.

"Mom?" she spoke in monotone as she picked up her pet and held it in her arms, facing the floor. "Yes, dear?"

"Why...why does dad hate the judge so much?"

There was a long pause. The baker felt her breath hitch in her throat as Kagome brought up her eyes to meet her mother's. "Well," said Lovett very uncomfortably, "your father 'as a very...complicated 'istory with 'im," _Yeah, if you call 'im shippin' the poor man away on a false charge an' he coming' back to get revenge 'complicated'_, she thought to herself.

The young teen tilted her head to the side like a lost puppy in curiosity and Lovett couldn't help but smile briefly. _She always did tha' whenever she was a bit curious, even as a small child,_she thought happily to herself.

"Complicated?" Kagome repeated. "Yes, its easier if ya jus' left the matter alone, love." said Lovett as she made her way to the parlor, in need of some gin. Her daughter followed her.

"Mom, when Judge Turpin was looking at me really weirdly, is that the kind of look I'm supposed to be getting at this age like you said before?" she asked, sitting her pet on the floor.

Again, there was a painful pause. Mrs. Lovett felt like someone had knocked the wind out of her as she stared wide eyed at the war, gin bottle and glass in hand.

When the tension felt too strong for her, the young teen felt her face turn red in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, I was just being a little too curious and-", "N-No, its alrigh'. You jus' caught me off guard is all, love, nothin' to be upsetting' yourself about." said the baker calmly as she faced the girl.

Kagome looked up, her faced beet red and fidgeting with her skirts as her mother was about to pour herself some gin, she froze and just took a long swing from the bottle.

After cringing at the burning liquid traveling down her throat, Lovett took a big sigh. "Love, You're gettin' to the age when boys are more...nice to be around and changes come to yer body and-", "MOM!" the teen shouted as her faced turned a deep crimson red. "I DON'T MEAN THAT STUFF!"

The baker looked at her, somewhat confused. "But I 'aven't told ya about the blood-", "I DON'T CARE! I'll learn that stuff LATER!' she continued to whine loudly as she attempted to cover her ears even though her brain already caught the woman's words and were now burned there.

"Oh, well, wot exactly did you mean, love?" Lovett asked nervously as she took another large gulp of the bottle. Looking down again, Kagome played with her fingers as she whispered, "You know what I mean, mom."

The baker's shoulders tensed as she pulled the bottle of her gin away form her lips, her face a total blank.

"Love, you're gonna be gettin' looks like that from a lot a' men when yer grown, even now," she paused. "but Men as old as the Judge most certainly shouldn't be lookin' at you like tha'. 'Es a bad man, Kagome, stay away from 'im." warned the baker cautiously.

Kagome nodded slightly as she stood there staring at the floor awkwardly.

When enough time had passed, Mrs. Lovett sighed and patted her daughter's back comfortingly. "I think tha's enough chatter for one day, huh love? Why don' you go an' play wit some o' yer friends," she paused and looked around the room then grunted angrily.

"An' try an' find yer brother while yer at it. Bloody boys gonna be the death o' me," Lovett said in frustration, muttering the last part.

Kagome giggled, knowing Toby was in for trouble when he got back, or when she brought him back it really didn't matter to her.

Nodding, the young teen smiled and gave her mother a warm hug before heading out the door.

When Mrs. Lovett heard the door shut, she took the back entrance to the demon barber's shop.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry I had to end it like this, but hopefully this is good enough until I can not be lazy and update more. More reviews, more love!<strong>


	3. Just There

"Mr. T," Mrs. Lovett called out nervously before taking the last step to reach the top floor, her head popping into view Just as she had expected, there the barber was, sharpening his beloved razors in frustration, his quick and harsh movements along the strip of leather reminding the baker of how Toby's old master Pirelli sharpened his razors, digging the steel into the poor lad's fingers with each stroke.

"Love?" she said quietly, approaching him slowly with caution. Sweeney let out a low animal-like grow, not looking at the baker.

"Filthy swine, eyeballing a girl so young," Lovett caught himself muttering to himself. "I know, dear, 'es down right disgustin', he is." she said nervously, afraid he'd lash out with his razor out of pure hatred.

The demon barber muttered more words under his breathe Mrs. Lovett couldn't quite catch as she took a few more steps closer. Suddenly, He let out a yell of anger and threw the piece of silver across the room, missing the baker's head only by a few inches.

Lovett instantly jumped a the sound of the razor hitting the wood floor. Sweeney took no notice as he turned on his heel and began pacing angrily.

"Seven years," he breathed lowly to himself. "**SEVEN** BLOODY **YEARS**," he yelled loudly, causing Mrs. Lovett to flinch. "And I **STILL** haven't slit the bastard's throat!" the barber continued to roar.

"Don' worry, love, we'll get 'im," she tried to sooth him. "When?" he yelled in her face as he stopped right in front of her, their faces only inches apart.

She felt her breath hitch in her throat as he stared at her, his eyes clouding with rage. "W-We just 'ave to wait, love." whispered the baker nervously.

"I'M BLOODY **SICK** OF **WAITING**!" Sweeney shouted once more. "You may not care weather she falls victim to his sick desires, but I-" ," DON'T YOU DARE SAY I DON'T CARE!" Mrs. Lovett screamed, her hand clenched into tight fists.

The Demon barber only looked back at her in shock, his eyes wide and his mouth opening and closing.

"YOU CAN **RANT** ABOU' THE BLOODY **JUDGE** ALL YOU WANT, YOU CAN **THROW** EVERY BLOODY THING YOU CAN YOUR 'ANDS ON, AN' YOU CAN TAKE YOUR GOD DAMNED FRUSTRAIONS OUT ON **ME**," she poked at his chest with her index finger as she continued to shriek loudly in his face.

"BUT DON' YOU DARE, SWEENEY TODD, **DON'T** YOU **DARE **SAY I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT GIRL!" as she finished, Mrs. Lovett felt like she was going to cry, tears tugging at the corners of her eyes as she breathed heavily.

Sweeney just stood there in utter and complete shock. He had never heard the baker yell like that, ever. Not even as Benjamin Barker had he witnessed her so enraged.

And just the thought of what she would do if he or anyone else made such an accusation made even the demon barber shutter and sent a chill up his spine.

There was a painful pause in the room before either of them spoke a word, the only sound the room was the baker's hard breathing.

After a few minuets, Sweeney finally spoke. "I...I'm sorry, Mrs. Lovett." he whispered. She didn't miss a beat. "You should be." she snarled.

Another short pause. "I care more for 'er an' Toby than me own life, Mr. T," she whispered gently, her face falling sadly. "An' I'm jus' as eager as you, love, to ring 'is fat ole' neck."

At first Sweeney wasn't sure she was still seething from her outburst, but when he looked her in the eyes, he found fear. "We will, pet," Sweeney whispered as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

The baker almost immediately fell into his embrace, silently sobbing for her outburst and her fear for her two children. "We will."

* * *

><p>Hurrying down the streets of London, Kagome hummed a little tune her mom had sang a few times about a time when her pies were the worst pies in London. <em>Yeah, well, now all those blokes are gobbling them down like a youth elixir! <em>she thought with a smirk. Turning around the corner, She slowed to a halt to see her arch nemesis, Rebecca Dowdel, the meanest, snobbiest, brattiest brunette London has ever seen.

Just when she was about to try and avoid trouble by trotting back around the corner, Kagome heard the girl call out her name happily and waving to her excitedly, as if they were old friends running into each other at the market.

Sighing sadly, the girl put on a small, cheerful smile before turning swiftly on her heels and approaching the heavily dressed teen. Rebecca was of the higher class, so she wore different beautiful dresses everyday. Today, she had gone with a frilly, dark green layered dress with Lacey sleeves and a dark brown bodice. The girl's curly long length hair flowing down her back, her baby blue eyes sparkling as she smiled joyfully, displaying her sickly yellow teeth. Kagome was older by a year, but the way you saw Rebecca when the subject was brought up, you'd think she was older than her by mere hours!

The teen's nosed flared as she spoke, "Kagome! I didn't think I'd find you in the market today!". She crossed her arms over her chest as she raised an eye brow, her smile fading slightly. "Oh, really? And why, pray tell, is that?"

"Oh, I just thought you'd be helping your ole' mummy out.", "My mom ain't old." she snapped sharply, her composure faltering only the slightest as her hand clenched into fists. Rebecca didn't notice. "Oh, well, I know what its like to work your poor fingers to the bone," _bullocks_, "So after I got very weary of my work I came down here to treat myself to some fashionable delights."

Kagome just looked at her like she was crazy. "Oh? And If I may ask, what work would 'a dainty little thing' like you be doing?" her voice dripping heavily with sarcasm. The blonde grimaced at the girl's tone, as if she witnessed someone stomping on a frog.

"Why, practicing my, oh so, heavenly voice!" she sang in a high pitched voice. It was Kagome's turn to grimace. The teen's voice was already as annoying as a never ending alarm clock, but her singing voice was like she was purposely trying to kill the townsfolk.

"Not to mention my angel-like dance skills," _The girl had two left feet!_ "my artist-in-training self portrait," _Can't draw a straight line!_ "writing my astounding poetry," _Can't rhyme cat with hat_. "Not to mention having to deal with **ALL **those annoying, never-ending love letters I get **DAILY!**"

Now, she couldn't argue with a thing like that. It was true that every boy in town had his heart set on just 'having the privilege of having the heavenly angel look his way'. But she didn't care. She had friends that encouraged her to date, but she didn't find her self attractive enough.

Rebecca giggled, bringing the other young teen out of her thoughts. "Well, I'm glad you have so many suitors," Kagome said, sarcasm dripping once more. "Just be careful with whom you play around with, we wouldn't want people to think you were some kind of barber's chair, now would we?" with a wicked smirk, the girl turned on her heels and walked away, feeling the hateful glare of the blonde way behind her stabbing her back.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Will!" Toby called cheerfully to his friends as he saw him approaching the small group of boys. Toby had gone to hang out with his friends at the park, doing what ever came to mind.<p>

The boy coming over the large hill had rather girlish dark brown hair, Grey eyes, and wore the same type of clothes Toby and the rest of them did. "Hey, Toby!" said Will as he tackled his friends in a bone crushing hug.

"What about us?" said a blonde teen with short hair. "Come on, Daniel, we couldn't forget you!" the pair tackled the tall teen. The trio fell to the ground in a large pile, both laughing as if testing to see if milk would com up their noses, which they had already done.

"Hey, Toby, where's that cute sis of yours?" Will asked as he brought the other two to their feet. He cringed. "EW! 'Ow can ya say something' like tha'!" said Toby with disgust at the thought of thinking of his sister as 'cute'.

Will just shrugged. "How can you not? I mean, I get you don't since you're brother and sister, but I mean, shes really pretty!" he exclaimed as he suddenly got a dreamy look on his face as he looked off into space.

Toby felt as if he was going to lose his lunch. Daniel put a hand on Will's shoulder's, bringing the teen back to reality. "What he means to say is, that she is rather attractive. I mean, shes tall, she has long, raven black hair-", "Warm, chocolate brown eyes!" Will added.

"Shes well mannered,"

"Shes really smart,"

"Shes quiet,"

"She has perfect, white teeth,"

"Shes humble,

"Honest,"

"Trusting,"

"Hard working,"

"Modest,"

"Dresses simple, but keeps it stylish,"

"Strong,"

"Pretty, white teeth,"

"You already said that."

"Oh, well, shes shy, in a really cute way!"

"Graceful,"

"kind,"

"Well endowed-"

"OK, THA'S ENOUGH!" Toby covered his ears as his face turned tomato red. Will and Daniel giggled behind their hands quietly.

"Hey Toby!" a voice shouted from a distance away. The trio turned and saw the thin figure of Kagome herself, waving and smiling cheerfully at the three older boys.

Will and Daniel instantly had a dreamy, far away look as the girl neared while Toby just sighed and looked away, trying to compose himself. "Hi, Toby, hey guys," said the raven haired girl happily as she came to a stop in front of the three.

"Hi, Kagome!" Both the blond and the brunette teens regarded happily She just smiled rather nervously. _I wonder what's gotten into them, _she thought curiously. "You look really pretty today!" Will said excitingly as he took a step closer to his best friend's sister. "Indeed, you look extravagant." Daniel complimented in a deep, velvet voice as he also took a step closer and kissed her hand.

Kagome looked taken aback, blushing furiously as she looked away. Will glared at him as a his eyes narrowed at him with a smug look on his face.

Toby then decided to cut in. "So..." he said loudly as he walked past the two. "Wot did ya want?" he asked, ignoring the argument that apparently was going on behind him. "Oh, nothing, Mom just says she wants us back at the shop," she replied as she craned her head to peek at the fight going on between the two teens. Toby nodded and took his sister's hand as he hurried away from the loud voices from his friends.

* * *

><p>"You did a right job there, sir," said the Beadle as he walked along side the Judge. "No one could ever put away a life the way you do, mi-lord!" he smiled.<p>

Turpin ignored him as he continued walking, facing ahead of him. Then, suddenly, Beadle felt the judge grab his arm in a sharp halt as Turpin looked dumbfounded ahead of him. "What's wrong, sir?" asked the rat-like man as he looked up at his boss.

"Isn't that the barber's daughter?" he asked, not missing a beat. The short, fat man looked ahead and watched as the tall Tobias Ragg walked, hand in hand, through the streets of London with his younger sister.

"Why, I do believe it is, mi-lord" replied Beadle Bamford breathlessly. Before realizing it, Judge Turpin had began taking long strides toward the pair.

"Come on, Kagome, we need ta get goin'!" Toby whined as she stopped at a fruit cart. "Well, I wanna get some apples to snack on on the way." the girl said as she picked up an apple. "besides, I had to come all the way to the PARK to get you! I'm hungry!" she argued. He just sighed and tapped his feet impatiently as he crossed his arms like a child.

After a few moments, He heard his sister hiss, "Drats!"

"Wot?" he asked hurriedly, thinking something was wrong. "I don't have enough money for the apples!" she whined. Toby grunted in frustration, "Would ya jus' move it! We need ta get 'ome, remember!"

Kagome paid him no attention as she continued to look through the apples, hoping to at least buy one good one before making her way home. "These things are way too over priced!", "Maybe I could help." a low, deep voice sounded from behind the two.

The two teens jumped and swirled around. Judge Turpin faced the pair with calm, soft eyes. "W-Wot do you wan'?" Toby asked as he stood straight, trying to look intimidating as he was just as tall as the Judge himself.

"Oh, I just thought I might be wanting to buy the little lady an apple." he offered with a gentle smile. He looked over to Kagome, who looked nervous.

"W-Why would you w-want to do t-that?" she asked in a stutter, taking a step behind her big brother. "I was just walking by and I couldn't help but over hear your little rant about the pricing of the fruit here." said the Judge as he smirked at the girl. Toby wasn't buying it. "Well, Thanks for the kind offer, but we really mus' be gettin' home, you see." he growled in a low, dark tone as he grabbed his sister's wrist and began walking away quickly.

Turpin glared at him before clearing his throat. "I see, well, before you go," he stopped hem and handed Toby some money. "Let us not treat a lady the way a lady should be treated." he grinned once more at Kagome and walked off.

"I don' like tha' bloke." The teenager muttered. Kagome swiped the money from his hand. "Well, What ever you think, He gave us money. And I don't about you, but I'm gonna buy me an apple!"

Toby ignored her and waited until she bought a bag of the fruit, munching on one himself as they continued to walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>Took a lot outta me for Lovett's outburst, hey, Sweeney just has to learn his place. Keep the reviews coming, I really do appreciate it!<strong>


	4. Choke Hold

As the pair burst though the door, Mrs. Lovett looked up from the dough she was pounding away at, clouds of flour clinging to her face and dress. Toby was carrying a rather heavy looking sack of apples, Kagome and himself eating one. A smile of relief crept onto the baker's face. She walked over and wrapped them both in a bear hug. "Oh, I was so worried!" Lovett cried loudly.

"Mom, we were only gone a few minuets!" Kagome wheezed as she felt her mother's arms wrap around her tightly. "Yeah, mum, I was jus' playing' with the guys when Kagome came an' got me." Toby said as the baker released him.

"Well, you shouldn't 'ave snuck off in the first place, youn' man!" She scolds, wagging her finger. He sighed as he heaved the bag of fruit into the booth beside him. Mrs. Lovett noticed the loud thump it made as he gloomily threw it in."Where you two ge' these, now?" she asked as she picked one up and took a bite for herself.

"We stopped by the fruit stand on the way here," Kagome began, taking another loud bite into her apple. "And then we saw how over priced they were and-", "An' then Judge Turpin comes o'er an' pays fer 'em!" Toby continues in a growl, causing the baker to choke on her apple for a moment. When her gagging ceased, she looks at the two as if they have two heads.

"WHAT?" she bursts angrily, causing the two children to jump in surprise. Lovett looks at Toby. "'E didn't do nothin', did 'e?", "No! O' course not! I'd never let' nothin' hurt 'er!" he shouts, his voice faltering slightly at the very thought of allowing his sister to be hurt by a man such as the Judge

"He didn't do nothing, mom. He just bought us some apples." Kagome squeaks as she tries to defend her brother. She winces as she feels her mother's alarmed eyes on her now.

"Kagome, 'es a bad man. 'Es done bad things." She says darkly in a low mutter. "I-I know. Its Just, well, he didn't do nothing bad-", "This time." Lovett interrupts fiercely. Kagome fiddles with her half eaten apple as she looks at the ground. "W-well, not this time, but I thought I-It was a nice g-gesture." she mutters as she feels the tears tug at the corners of her eyes.

"Still," the baker puts her hands on the girl's shoulders as she looks her in the eye with a look in her own that sends chills down the young teen's spine. A look that reminds her all too clearly of the barber upstairs. "I don' want ya associating' with people like 'im." she scolds darkly, her tone firm yet gentle.

"'Es dangerous, love." Kagome just looks at her for a moment before looking down and taking another awkward bite of her apple. After a moment, her brow furrow, like a feeling of strange confusion. Then, she begins to cough, which soon turns into quick gasps for air as her eyes widen in fear.

Lovett immediately starts pounding on her back, yet sill, her coughs and gasps for air didn't cease. when she begins to double over, clutching at her throat, the baker shouts at Toby to get start to stream down her face as Kagome dug her nails into the baker's flesh as she violently shakes with tremors. Mrs. Lovett attempts to pull the apple out by slipping her finger down her throat to no avail.

"What's going on?" The barber's low voice thundered through the room as he burst through the door. "SHES CHOKIN'!" Cried Lovett hysterically, pulling her finger out of Kagome's mouth, holding her tightly in her arms as she continues to shake and tremble, still gasping for air.

By this time, her face was begun to look blueish as she clutched at her throat, desperate for a breath. "Toby, quick! Fetch the Doctor!" she manages to gasp through her sobs. Sweeney grabs the girl's shoulders and throws her onto the counter. The baker's eyes widened."WOT ARE YOU DOING!" she shouted as she watched him take out his razor in horror.

"Doctors won't be able to get here in time, we have to clear her throat or she'll suffocate" he growled loudly, just barely covering the panic in his voice. "But if you slice open 'er neck she'll surely bleed to death!" She screams as she clutches at his shoulder. He didn't listen. Opening his razor, Kagome looks up at him, tears running down her pale, blue face. Sweeney looks at her one last time before bringing down the blade.

* * *

><p>Pacing back and forth, Mrs. Lovett could barely keep herself breathing, she was so full of anxiety. After she stopped Sweeney from plunging the silver razor into her throat, The Doctor burst through the door at the moment Kagome had blacked out. Now, along with Toby and Sweeney, she waits for cruel fate to tell her her daughter is gone.<p>

Of course, what else should she expect? Is fate not the cat that toys with her day in and day out? Or will today be one of those extremely rare days where her pleas are answered with Mercy?

Biting down her nails to the nub, The baker glances at The demon barber and her adopted son: one sat silently in his chair, staring out into oblivion, face pale and emotionless like waiting to sent to the gallows, while the other looked like he'd been caught with deadly weapons as well as drugs at school.

Watching Toby there, his eyes darting every which way as he trembled in fear for the worst, Mrs. Lovett began to wonder if this was her fault. Maybe she had trusted her daughter to be on her own too early. Or maybe this was Sweeney and her's punishment. Or maybe God just hated her. She pondered on these thoughts as she continued her pacing.

* * *

><p>Hands holding the arms of his chair in a death grip, Tobias Ragg trembled terribly as the worst thoughts began to creep slowly into his already unraveling mind.<p>

Was she dead?

Was she alright?

Could she be saved?

Were the doctors treating her right?

Was it his fault?

It was on this last thought that he stopped and froze.

_Was_ it his fault?

True, he couldn't help the fact she was choked, but he had strongly disapproved of buying the apples while on their way back home. He had told her it was a waste of time and money, although the latter was fixed by Judge Turpin.

He growled silently, the very thought of the despicable Judge Turpin made his breathing quicken with rage. He had heard his parents (if he could consider the barber his father) talk about how that pervert eyed his sister earlier that day.

The very thought of a man even taking an inappropriate attraction to any girl as young as her made him sick! He dug his nails into the cushion of the chair as he felt his nose flare up, anger gripping his heart fiercely.

As he felt himself calm down after a few moments,he was brought back to think rationally. Was it his fault? He had very well told his sister that buying the fruit was immature and irresponsible, yet he let her shining eyes and innocent pleas convince him other wise...again.

No matter who's fault, if anyone's, Toby knew one thing:

When his sister came out this place, He would protect her. Yes, He didn't think _If. _He knew she would.

Surely she would.

She had to.

She just _had _to.

* * *

><p>Staring straight ahead, barley maintaining his blank face, Sweeney Todd was having an on-going battle with his emotions. Grief battled anger, who battled Anguish and uncertainty, were in between Comfort and Nervousness, all settled in the pit of his stomach while concern gripped his heart like a hand grenade.<p>

The Demon Barber had soon felt rather thankful that the baker had stopped him from slicing Kagome's throat. What ever the circumstances were, he didn't think he could actually go through with slicing the throat of someone who was like a daughter to him for the better part of Seven years.

Now, however, with the length of the procure, he began to doubt the action.

Mrs. Lovett looked what he guessed was how he looks when he paces in his room, thinking of different ways to kill the Judge. He could only imagine what she must be going through. After she had talked to him about the girl, Sweeney had come to finally notice: the baker had no children of her own, this he had no idea why, and no love interests, ones that had/will have his throat slit by him, so all she really had were the boy and Kagome, the young children that seemed to give the barber a sense of comfort.

Well, he supposed that he couldn't call them children anymore. Sweeney grimaced slightly as he thought of the little time he had left before the two would be at the point of courting/being courted.

Still, no matter how old she was, Kagome was far too young to die. This thought almost made him want to smile. When he first returned, he had thought that everyone deserved to die, including himself and his landlady. Yet, even when they first met, Sweeney had thought the girl innocent and pure, far too much so to leave this world.

As the minuets slowly but surely turned into hours, Sweeney Todd thought bitterly that if this was the girl's last day, this thought is what he would lastly say to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong> **are love!**


	5. Here and Gone

Blinking her eyes open, Kagome gasped as the sudden realization that she could breath again hit her**.**

After she gathered her breath, there were only two things she was aware of: one, there was a blinding light above her, but nothing but darkness besides that. Two, her hands and ankles were bound to a wooden table she lay on with thin chains. When she tried to scream, to call for help or out of fright she wasn't sure, not a sound was heard, save for her short intake of breathes.

Just when she was about to cry, Kagome turned her head to the left, seeing a small glow of light behind a rotten, wooden door left ajar. Desperate for help, she began banging her shackled hands and legs, which made quite a startling sound.

Soon, two men in with bloodied Doctor uniforms appeared. The one short, plump man looked at her with his green eyes. "I think we should get the parents." he whispered to his colleague, his saddened eyes never leaving her. At the mention of Sweeney and Lovett, Kagome felt tears tug at the corner of her eyes. What had happened? Where was her family?

The taller, slimmer man beside him shook his head gently. "No, the Judge said to allow him the first look." he whispered, almost pitifully. At the Mention of the Judge, she whimpered. What could a man like him possibly want with a girl like her?

The two left silently, the short man taking one last look at her before shaking his head pitifully. That wasn't a good sign.

* * *

><p>In the waiting room, Toby's head rested on his arm which lay on the arm of his chair, lightly snoring the hours away. The barber and the Baker were not so lucky, however. Both remained silent as the tension grew thicker and thicker. Sweeney had finally gotten Lovett to stop her 'Bloody annoying pacing!' and she now sat on a wooden bench across from where he sat on a simple wooden chair.<p>

Both had heavy dark circles under their eyes due to the stress, darker than normal, anyway. That's what sixteen hours of painful uncertainty did to a person. Toby had dosed off not too long ago while the pair waited. both envious of his quick ability to put off the terrible feeling of almost hopeless uncertainty and worry.

"Do you think shes alright?" Lovett worried aloud, shattering the unbearable silence. Her voice was hoarse and weak. None of them had spoken since the incident.

There was a short pause. Then, "I don't know." Sweeney then continued to stare into oblivion. She just looked at him worriedly and back to munching on her nails, which she soon found that none were left. She had bitten them all off to the skin and was now bleeding.

She looked at her bloody fingers, dumbfounded. How had she not felt it? Had the wait really had _that _bad of an effect on her? Nellie laughed humorlessly to herself. Of course it was this bad, she did think of the girl like her own, after all.

Sweeney watched his landlady in awe. _Had she gone mad?_ Without thinking, he strode over and grabbed her hands. He growled at her when he saw the blood.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Asked the barber in a growl. Lovett just looked at the ground in what he assumed was shame. "S'no' like I could feel i' for some reason." she whispered in a I-don't-really-give-a-shit tone.

"No, I mean, why do you torture yourself?" he growled louder. She looked up at him, confused. Sweeney rolled his eyes. "Why do you continue to think about? It only makes it worse." he muttered the last part, releasing her hand and letting fall to her lap.

Lovett stared in shock. Then, she burst. "**WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!" **she yelled angrily. Not loud enough to wake Toby but loud enough to cause the barber to jump, startled.

"ITS NO' LIKE I CAN _PRETEND_ IT DIDN'T 'APPEN!" she continued to shout. She stood over him now, backing him up against a wall. "'M no' cold hearted like you, Mr. T!" she cried, tears building up in her eyes.

"AT LEAST I ACTUALLY CARE-" she never got to finish her sentence as Sweeney grabbed her wrist. Lovett looked up into his black eyes, face stone and set for a kill. She swallowed loudly and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>As she continued to count the seconds, Kagome continued to try to scream, but it never came. He was sure she had lost voice when the door at her feet finally reopened. The girl craned her head to see a slither of light stretch across the floor, hoping it was Lovett and Sweeney.<p>

Unfortunately, there was only one shadow. One big, broad, bulky shadow. She quickly recognized the velvet silk voice, "Well, Miss Lovett," it came in a low, slow whisper. "It seems you're... recovering properly"

Scared and unsure of the man's purpose there was, She began to whimper and struggle against her bonds wildly "There, there," Judge Turpin cooed softly, coming to her side and stroking her hair. She cringed as he ran his chubby fingers through her silky, dark locks. "Its alright, you're safe. You're alright," he continued to try and comfort her gently. But she wasn't buying any of it.

Kagome only shook more violently as he caressed her cheek, the feeling of his hot breath over her face making her skin crawl. Letting out a low growl, He pinned her arms to the table. She lay there, slowly letting the tears slide down her cheeks, as he stared down at her, his eyes softening.

Turpin just stood there over her, caressing her soft cheeks for what felt like hours. Soon, after 20 painfully long, silent minuets, Kagome found her voice, though it was but a hoarse, silent whisper.

"Where... am I?" The Judge looked at her, a surprised sort of look on his face. Then, "Why, you're in the hospital, my dear." he replied, his voice as soft and gentle as silk. Ah yes, it all suddenly came to her; choking on her apple and Sweeney almost slitting her throat, but that was really all she could remember.

"Where are...my parents?" the girl rasped. This caused Turpin to frown slightly. "Oh, them? They are being sent word of your awakening and your wellness." he spoke quietly. Her brow furrowed. Weren't they with her? Did they let the Doctor take her away, not bothering to visit to see if she was alright?

He spoke quietly, as if reading her mind. "I'll see to it they see you." Kagome nodded, a thankful smile on her face and a certain brightness to her eyes that made the Judge swallow, thinking twice on his plan. He quickly felt her, the door closing silently behind him.

* * *

><p>There they stood, the barber and baker. One was afraid that the other would pull out their blade. The other trying to make a point.<p>

"You really think I don't care." it was a statement, not a question. Lovett gulped, afraid to answer. Sweeney came face to face with her, their noses only inches apart.

"You seem to forget, Mrs. Lovett," he growled lowly. "That I also have a child of my own."

Her eyes were wide, her mouth open in a silent gasp of surprise of his mention of Johanna. She expected him to smack her, but it never came. Instead he just threw her hands down, where they hung limply to her sides.

At that moment, Judge Turpin came into the room, the wooden door banging as it hit the wall the only sound in the room as the pair's eyes widened.

Sweeney and Lovett stood there for a moment, neither believing he was standing there. Then, suddenly, he sprung into action. Whipping a razor out of its holster, he strode over and held up to his face.

"**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE **_YOU _**DOING HERE?" **the barber roared, his eye black and filled with rage. Turpin simply raised his hands in defense. "I am merely here to check on the girl, same as the rest of you." he replied calmly. "Well, we don' bloody want ya anywhere NEAR the girl!" Lovett yelled, coming up behind the barber and glared at him hatefully.

This caused the Judge to grin wickedly. "Oh, well then, I'll be on my way," he began walking past the two toward the door, his feet barely making a sound. "Just tell me this," he stood, his back to the pair as his hand rested on the knob. "How exactly do you intend to pay for the girl's medical services, provided by a REAL upper class hospital?"

There was a pause. Neither Sweeney nor Lovett had even given it a thought. When Toby had gone to fetch the doctor, the man pulled her into a carriage and carted her off. No one had said nothing.

Slowly putting away his blade, Sweeney merely sneered at the filthy man. Lovett took a few steps toward him. "An' wot could you do about tha'?" she questioned, almost pleadingly. She was well aware if given the chance, the doctors would not hesitate to throw the child out, no matter how young. And she was willing to do anything to prevent such a thing.

The Judge scratched at his chin, his eyes at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose I could pay for the girl's safety." he mused, almost mockingly. "But in order to do a thing like that, she'd have to be considered..." he paused, slowly turning his gaze to the pair, laughter in his eyes.

"My own", "**THE BLOODY HELL SHE WILL!" **both the barber and baker shouted loudly, enough to awaken Toby from his nap. "Wot's goin' on..." he yawned, rubbing his still tired eyes.

When he began seeing clearly, the form of the Judge caused him to gasp, jump, and run in front of his mum. "Wot the bleeding 'ell are YOU doing' 'ere!" he demanded.

"'Es tryin' to get Kagome away form us!" Lovett hissed. Toby looked dumbfounded. "HOW DARE YA!" he screamed as he charged at the Judge, but Sweeney grabbed his collar at the last moment, holding him back as the boy growled. "If you were to call her your own," the barber spoke slowly, barley holding back a snarl. "That would be the end of it, wouldn't it?"

He only chuckled in reply. A sick, malicious filled chuckle that sent chills up the trio's spines. "Oh no, for if I was to pass the girl as my own, I can't merely say so and return her to you, a blind man being able to see the lie I''d have made. No, If I must say she is mine...so it shall be."

All three looked at one another for the longest moments any of them have ever known.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully that's enough for now. I hope I get Ur love wit Ur reviews!<strong>


	6. Now

Looking left and right, Kagome found nothing more than a blank brick wall. As tears welled up in her eyes, she thought of her family, her mother in particular. "Mom was right," she muttered to herself, gaining some of her voice back. "Hes nothing but a sick, filthy bastard!" she hissed as tears lid down her face.

At that moment, Turpin walked through the door once more. "Good Evening," he utters, the girl's eyes are wide with fear. "What do you want from me?" she tries to cry out, but it comes as a faint gasp. "Why, To take home, of course," she finds he is smiling wickedly when he approaches closer, the light shining on his filthy face.

Kagome's face is filled with terror. "W-Why?" she asks, desperate to change his mind. Turpin sighs and looks away. "Your parents," he begins in a low, grunt. "They were...killed, in a carriage accident while on their way to see you." he whispers. And Kagome felt her heart stop.

* * *

><p><em>They don't talk.<em>

Nellie Lovett feels her son's grip on her hand tighten as she feels a silent tear run down her cheek. She keeps her eyes straight ahead, not really seeing anything, not feeling anything, but the image of her daughter laughing happily with a hand full of Lilies and self Hatred.

_There is no need for words._

Tobias Ragg keeps his gaze on the cobblestone ground, not wanting to see the despair in his mother's eyes, or the fury in his father's. He avoids looking into puddles, not daring to see the fear in his own.

_They know what they've done._

Sweeney Todd grips his Razor in his hand tightly until he feels his nails leaving bruises in his palms. Then he grips tighter. He stares at the sky, for the first time in fifteen years, praying to every god he knew that they had made the right choice.

_They just hope it really was for the best._

* * *

><p>As she lays there on the cold, stone floor, letting the tears flow like a river, Kagome lets out another cry of despair. One filled with so much sorrow, Even Turpin couldn't help but bite his tongue, the urge to tell her the truth almost escaping his mouth.<p>

She hides her face in in her arms, her Stomach to the floor and her hair covering her like a veil. The man kneels and places a comforting hand on her head lightly. She flinches and freezes under his hand. Then jumps up and wrap her arms around his waist, crying as much of her broken heart into his chest as she can.

Taken aback, Turpin slowly wraps his arms around her small frame, careful not to frighten her. There they sat. Kagome's tears feel like drops of hot lava on his chest, like whip whippings of guilt, her howls of agony almost too much to bare the burden of his lie.

Soon, she cries herself to a slumber and he gently picks her up and walks her to his home.

* * *

><p>As she slowly opens her eyes, the white lights blind, and she thinks she is where she had been: chained to a table in the middle of a dark room. Only now, she was moved to a bed, and a rather comfortable one at that. adjusting to the mildly bright light that seemed to glow form her left, Kagome saw she was not in that terrible room, but in a large bedroom, the walls painted a calm egg shell with fancy furnishings: a few chairs, a table in the corner and a nightstand beside her. The bed was far too large for her small size, her feet lost in wave after wave of light gold that shined form the light form the window. Window? The girl glanced to her left, her head pounding too loudly to turn itself, and found a large window that sat itself just a little above her head.<p>

Hearing footsteps just outside the door, Kagome turned her head slightly to see who begun to enter, her head sinking into the large, all too soft pillows that covered the headboard.

Judge Turpin, smiling gently and holding a tray of tea and toast, slowly glided toward the bed, closing the door silently behind him. Kagome did not attempt to protest as he sat beside her on the bed, her throat too sore form crying to utter a sound.

Turpin looked at her, his eyes reflecting his slight guilt and pity for only a moment, his smile faltering only the slightest, then quickly retaining its friendly form. He gently took a slice of buttered toast and position it at her lips, looking at her expectantly. The girl eyed it briefly before slowly opening her mouth, letting the Judge feed her like a mere child.

But that is what she was, technically, not old enough to be counted as an adult, only a reckless teenager. Kagome nibbled at the toast for a moment before she very slowly sat into a sitting position.

He handed her a cup of hot tea. She clasped her small, frail hands around the glass and sipped it quietly, her eyes down cast. "How are you feeling?" the Judge broke the silence, his velvet voice spoke carefully, as if she were a wounded deer that still had the ability to flee if it so wished. Kagome merely nodded, slowly sitting the cup in lap, staring into its contents with sudden interest.

It was at the reflection she saw herself without her perky pig tails sitting atop her head. Her long, raven black hair draping over her shoulders and falling down her back like a bride's dress train.

She thought she looked strange, not herself. But she wasn't herself. She wasn't that happy, cheerful girl anymore. That teen had died along with her...family.

Turpin watched her, her down cast eyes glittering in the morning light, the rising sun caught in her hair as well as her lightly tanned skin shimmering in the slightest as she sat up straight, looking in his eyes with something he couldn't put his finger on. It was sorrow, she had released her frustrations out last night, he hoped. No, it was something he had never seen before. A kind of emptiness that was foreign to him.

"Yourself?" Kagome muttered, her voice emotionless, her face hard as stone. "I'm...alright...as long as you yourself are." he muttered in reply. She simply gives another slight nod, somewhat taken aback by his rely, but does no let it show.

Taking another sip of Tea, the girl mutters something under her breath. "What was that?" he asks curiously. "I am...to live with you now...aren't I?" she whispers, not facing him. Turpin swallows. "Yes, I...believe so." he turns away form her and faces the window as the morning life of London comes alive for yet another day.

"Would you...care to go outside?" he asks calmly as he watches young girls accompany their mothers to the market. Kagome thinks for a moment. She does not want to be reminded of what once was, nor does she wish to live in the past of used to be. She can't merely skip along the streets of London and feel the same anymore, not with them gone. She can no longer feel safe in London with them gone. However she also refuses to be a shell of the girl she once was, however true that may be.

"Perhaps...later." Kagome muttered, taking another sip of the steaming tea. Turpin nods and gets up to the door. "Just shout if you need anything." he says comfortingly as his hand rests on the doorknob. She nods once more, still staring into her cup. He leaves silently, leaving the poor girl alone with her thoughts on this new life.

* * *

><p>Shutting the door quietly, the Judge curses under his breath. <em>Damn! She is still reluctant!<em>, of course, he can't really blame her, shes only just arrived. Still, he is not a man of patience. "Beadle!" he calls for his chubby sidekick. "Yes, mi lord!" he appears at his side at once.

Tell the cooks to serve everything in their cupboards tonight and send invitations to a ball." he growls as he walks past the fat man, his frustration seething. "Whatever for, mi lord?" the Beadle asks as he paces to catch up. "why, for the arrival of our new ward." Turpin smiles wickedly.

* * *

><p>Slamming the door behind him furiously, Sweeney Todd flings his razor, only growling angrily as it bangs against the wooden floor of his barber shop. His rage still seething, he lets out a shout of pent up frustration, breaking, smashing, and destroying everything in his sights.<p>

The Demon Barber smashes everything glass in sight and punches the wooden walls repeatedly until his knuckles are bruised and bleeding. Still, he gives another yell as he punches the vanity mirror, the shards fall to the floor and into his hand, but he doesn't care, he doesn't feel it. But he wishes he could. He wishes with all his might he could something-_anything-_than this feeling of betrayal and self loathing.

...

The shop door shuts behind them. Mrs. Lovett breaks away from her son and runs straight for her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She falls on her bed, letting out all her anger and frustration into her pillow It isn't long until the baker soaks the fluffy cushion with her tears.

Sick of crying after what felt like forever, she throws it at the door. As it falls silently, Lovett screams and throws other objects in the room at the rooms, her tears streaming down her face once more. When shes destroyed all her little nick knacks and furniture, she grabs a picture frame and hurls it at the wall. She freezes when it falls to the floor, shattered, and she gets a better look at it.

Lovett quickly recognizes it as the coal drawing of her, Toby, Sweeney, and Kagome. She stays frozen for a moment before she throws herself at the picture, ignoring the slight pain and blood as the glass cuts into her hands as she grips the paper as if her life depended on it.

The old, crinkled, yellowed paper shows her in her work dress, The barber with a slight smirk on his face, and Toby and Kagome smiling happily. The picture is perfect in every way. Slowly, The baker traces her shaking fingers over the strokes of coal, careful not to smudge it, over Kagome's pretty face.

She turns it over, and finds a message:

_To my mum on her 45th birthday,_

_We all love you, mummy, and hope you will be with us for many years to come!_

your daughter and love always,  
>Kagome Lovett<p>

She stares at the paper for a moment before bursting into tears and hugging the picture to her chest as though it were her daughter. "And...I always thought," Lovett whispers to herself, her sobs racking her body. "that...you would never have to leave us again...!" her words fade as she goes into hysterics, her sobs choking her slightly as she falls to the ground, defeated by the misery.

...

Just as he had expected, he watched silently as his mum ran for her room, nearly tripping her her own feet as she did so. Toby stands there for a moment, completely not believing what had just happened. Then, all at once he crumble to the floor, sobs shaking him. He smacks his hands to his face as the tears fall. Then, he feels something furry rub against him.

Toby looks to find Leroy at his side, his eyes flashing with alarm and concern. "Oh, Leroy," whispers the boy as he strokes the cat's white coat as more tears fell "Kagomes gone." the animal only tilted his head to the side, as if not understanding, before letting himself fall at his side, licking Toby's hand comfortingly. He cracks a smile.

Kagome would sit and hold his hand whenever he felt down when they were young.

* * *

><p>It was very strange, almost disturbing at first to have servants to serve you in a Judge's house. Kagome lived a long life working, but here, it was like she didn't have to lift a finger. Anything she asked, she got. Of course, she never over did it like Rebecca did. She knew she was better than that pampered pooch.<p>

Sitting at the long ivory table, Kagome smiled shyly as the maid gracefully slid a bowl of tomato soup in front of her, bowing humbly and walking back into the kitchen. Turpin sat beside the raven haired girl and ate his own soup in silence, a small grin on his face. At first, she just sat there, staring into the bowl, not really looking as her thoughts drifting else where.

"Are you not hungry?' his voice broke her thoughts. She faced him, her eyes widened slightly. Suddenly, Turpin scowled. "Or did that insufferable wrench not prepare your soup correctly for you?"

Before she could say otherwise, the Judge had brought the girl back into the dinning room, his hand raised to strike. "NO!" Kagome shouted, grabbing his arm and holding him back. her eyes flickered to the frightened young lady and back to him.

"no, please, Its nothing like that. I was just deep in thought." the young girl insisted, flashing a nervous smile. Turpin just stared at her at first, as if seeing if she was telling the truth. Then, he smiled a creepily gleeful grin and dropped his hand. "OF course," his calm voice spoke. He sent the girl back to the kitchen and went back to eating as if nothing had happened.

Kagome couldn't help but think how cruel and disgusted she was by the man. He was willing to beat a girl just because she didn't prepare her food right!

She felt herself shake with furry in her seat as she thought of the times her own father had done such things. Turpin's eyes narrowed. "You're not eating." it was a statement, not a question. The raven haired teen picked up the bowl itself and began drinking. the judge looked at her like she was crazy but didn't say anything.

Putting the bowl down, warm red juice dribbled down her chin, smiling like mad. "Wow! I'll have to give my compliments to the chief!" she picked up the bowl once more and drowned herself in the godly taste. It was warm and felt so down her throat, the spices only enhancing the rich, sweet taste

Turpin sneered at this. The thought of giving a servant praise for a simple task was unnecessary and unprofessional in his eyes.

Kagome let out a sigh of contentment as she stared at the empty dish. "I see your finished' he spoke in low tone, trying to hide his annoyance for her unsophisticated eating manners as he handed her a napkin. She blushed and giggled shyly as she took it and wipe her messy face.

Her bright, cheery smile was stained on her face as she pushed the dish away from her. "That was the best meal I've ever had!" she sighed. Turpin laughed humorously.

"Oh please, if you believe _that_ was the best meal you've ever ad, you better wait until dinner." he chuckled. Kagome's eyes shone with excitement at this declaration. "Or better yet," he started as he wiped some soup from the corner of his mouth. "Wait until the ball this weekend." She froze.

* * *

><p>He had broken the glasses and stomped on the pieces until they were dust, he had shattered the mirror multiple times, he would have torn the chair off its gears had the thoughts of bloody revenge not caught up with him at the last moment.<p>

No matter what he did, it seemed the over powering surge of guilt and loss never stopped its feast on his insides. He punched the walls until his knuckles bled, he pounded his head against the wall until he felt blood trickle down his face and he felt light headed, still, the terrible emotions never stopped.

with another yell of despair, The barber grabbed the razor that he had flung on the floor and stared into it, his silvery refection displaying the mad glint in his eye. He grinned.

* * *

><p>She clutched the picture to her chest for dear life, rocking back and forth on her bed as her body trembled and shook with her sobs Lovett didn't think a person could so much. Glancing out the window, she found it already morning, no doubt customers were going to be pouring in any minuet. But she didn't care. She was in no mood to work, she just couldn't. She couldn't work and not see <em>her <em>face running around with that cheerful smile of hers.

The baker shouted for Toby, her voice hoarse and cracked from crying all night. The teen was there not a minuet later. She saw his eyes were red and puffy. She knew he'd been crying as well. At this sight, she suddenly felt guilty. Lovett knew she wasn't the only one suffering but she had acted as if she was the only one that cared.

"Yes, mum?" he asked, he tried to hide the crack in his voice but it came out as a croak. He tried to get a look at what she was holding so tightly to her chest, but he couldn't see. She tried to wiped the tears out of her eyes," C-Could you ge' the shop ready for customers, love?" she croaked. Toby looked at her for a moment. He thought for sure she'd want to keep the place closed for a while for the rest of them to deal with their grief. "S-Sure, mum. 'Ow you feelin'?" he dared to ask. He knew he wouldn't like the answer, but right now, more than anything she needed to know he was there for her.

Lovett managed a nod as she tried to compose herself. "Yes, love, 'M fine. Should be better when I ge' back to work." she coughed. Again, he eyed her worriedly. "If you say so, mum." and left with a frown on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, long chapter, but the way it would've ended, just didn't make sense. SO I put more on here than the others which is probably gonna mess me up a lot. Oh well, love your reviews!<strong>


	7. Later

She had heard things. Bad things, about 'The Great Judge Turpin's extravagant balls'. Mrs. Lovett had told her time after time again that the trashy, miserable women on the street were nothing but poor victims of his 'interests'. Of course, she had no idea what this meant, but it didn't sound good.

Kagome stayed frozen where she sat, an almost shocked expression her face as the maid took her empty bowl. "Don't worry," Turpin's voice spoke comfortingly. "I'm sure you'll fit into the high class life just fine." He assured as the maid took his bowl, then stood and waited for her to stand as well. When she didn't move, The Judge tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to blink a few times, than look at him like he had just arrived.

He smiled slightly, "Perhaps a quick trip to the market with me will help you...cope?" he suggested, his voice cracking only the slightest at the end. He didn't like lying as much as people believed he did, or at least not as much to a girl so young and innocent. But then again, was that not the reason he had his eyes on her in the first place?

Kagome said nothing, her face merely falling only the slightest. She didn't want to be remember of the times she and Toby had ran through the Streets, the elder people screaming bloody murder when they so happen to cross paths. She didn't want to see Mrs. Mooney's Pie shop, where she and Mrs. Lovett passed almost everyday to rub Lovett's shop's business And she most certainly couldn't handle walking pass the shops of various items, her and Sweeney shopping there frequently, the sneer on his face as we walked by the razors.

"Perhaps," The young teen started weakly, looking blank at the table top. "Another time, Sir?" Turpin considered it. The girl must be devastated, but the plan was to make her his, and he was not a patient man. "No. It is beautiful weather outside and I refuse to let you waste such a rarity here in London." he demanded gently.

Kagome hung her head, a sort of depression creeping over her. This was a fight she couldn't win, so she didn't bother. She allowed him to take her by the hand roughly and practically drag her out the door. They stood there fro a moment and she whimpered quietly as she felt the sun's heat on her skin for the first time in days. Turin raised an eye brow. "Something the matter?" he asked firmly. She shook her head.

"No, sir, I guess I just haven't been...outside in a while." she spoke breathlessly, looking at the blue skies in a daze as her breath catches in her throat. Her eyes seem to twinkle in the daylight, the sun catching her raven locks, her small chest rising and falling as she takes in small, lengthy breathes.

The Judge only stares at her, taking in her youthful beauty. After a moment, he shakes his head walks to the market, his back straight and head high as she trails quietly behind, still in a daze.

"Toby!" Lovett calls the teen. "Coming!" he shouts in reply as he weaves his way through the crowded pie shop. She grabs a tray of the counter. "Take Mr. T 'is lunch, love, I can 'andle it down 'ere for a while." he doesn't protest as he swipes the tray swiftly and trots up the stairs. She feels a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. _Such a good lad, always a tough one, 'e is, _she thinks to herself. The trio have silently agreed to at least try to get things back to normal to attract the Judge to his death. It had taken half an hour, however, to get the baker on her feet again to even take a step out there where _she _had always helped her brother and mother. But once her tears had dried, she was up and running like nothing had ever happened.

But that was impossible now.

"Oi! Wot's a bloke gotta do ta ge' some ale o'er 'ere!" a man called form a table in the corner of the shop. Sucking in her frustration, Lovett put on a cheery smile and grabbed the pitcher of ale.

* * *

><p>He pulled his foot of the pedal and slowly wiped the blood off his razor. Sweeney didn't have the patience to not savor the feel of the warm liquid under his fingers anymore. He needed blood. He needed the Judge's blood, and he needed it <em>now. <em>The barber scowled at his own reflection in the sliver blade. "Look at you," he muttered to himself. "No better than a monster."

The bell on the door twinkled lightly then, as Toby walked in with tray in hand, glaring at the barber, daring him to act like a brute as he usually did. "I brought ya lunch, Mr. T." he said clearly through clenched teeth. Sweeney stars at the boy for a moment, a look almost that of surprise. He had never seen the lad so aggressive looking, taking a fighting stance, eyes clouded with hidden rage. Yes, he had seen that look before in prison plenty of times; the look of one of those that were about to crack, the slightest touch resulting in a raging tornado of brutality and blind furry with no purpose.

The barber felt himself swallow silently before turning his back on him. "On the vanity." he choked out, trying to sound as cold as ever, his voice faltering only the slightest. He heard a loud clatter as Toby had obviously slammed the tray down, followed by the slam of the shop door.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>His thundering footsteps drowned out the bellowing voices of the customers in the shop below as he came down, a scowl on his darkened face. That<em> damned man! Doesn't even care! <em>He thought to himself with a snarl as he reached the end of the stairs. He ignored the strange look a stranger gave him as he hurried by, like he was a wild creature, but who was he to argue? He probably looked a mess!

Toby sighed to himself as he let this thought sink in. Yes, they all must look a sight, since no one, as far as he knew, had bathed since that night. And he doubted no one had slept well or at all either. He hurriedly picked up a tray of hot pies Lovett had set out and began serving the customers again, a smile plastered on his face.

Luckily for him and the rest of them, the day was some what slow after that lunch rush for some reason. At first Mrs. Lovett was sort of disappointed, hoping she could find a distraction from her miseries in her work. Then, as she felt her lower back yell out in pain as she bent down to help Toby clean up the shop, she smiled to herself at not having to work as hard for the day.

She sent a quick glance above. The door was closed but the open sin was still on.

Lovett sighed. Of course, just when she thought she'd get a break, he had to go and kill off everyone who stepped over the threshold. She quickly ran down to the bakehouse to check the damage and sighed in frustration at the pile of bloodied bodies, the shock on their faces no longer disturbing her.

_Good thin' I ain't got nothin' to do tonight_, she thought to herself gloomily as she rubbed the sweat form her forehead from working earlier. She stared at the dead bodies for a few moments as her eye lids drooped, as if she stared at them hard enough, they chop themselves up. Alas, no such thing occurred

The rest of the night was rather uneventful, as if it were nothing had ever happened. Lovett killed, cooked, served, slept, repeat. Toby drank, slept, worked, repeat.

With Sweeney, however, it was different every night. Some nights he'd smash everything in his shop. Other nights he'd brood and kill. Rare nights he'd come down and see how the pie shop was doing, just watching Lovett and Toby work. But most nights, He'd just sit in his chair and stare at the ceiling or stand and stare out the window for an excessive amounts of time.

On this night night he glared out the window hatefully as if expecting it to shiver in fear at his very presence. He growled angrily when it didn't.

Sweeney stared at his reflection for a moment, his black orbs of eyes stared back. He snarled in disgust as he noticed his even paler complexion, his rat's nest hair, and he especially noticed how thin he had become.

Damn the girl

, The barber thought to himself with a slight sneer. _Damn her for having this effect on me. _

If he were to be completely honest with anyone besides himself, he'd say it again. If he'd been inclined to be honest with himself, he'd say he might have traded a razor or two have her back.

Just then, a small shadowy figure scampered out in to the courtyard. Sweeney's eyes shot to the figure and watched curiously as it looked left, then right, then ran out into the streets. _Probably another beggar, _he assured himself, his eyes not leaving the dark, now barren streets.

But when he came down a moment later for some late night drinking gin, the barber quickly noticed Lovett's absence. He didn't have to check her bedroom to know that little shadow had been her. For he knew for a fact that Lovett always stayed up until Ten cleaning the shop, never going to sleep before and never being one to half ass a job.

No, that must have been the baker, he was sure of it. Sweeney ground his teeth in frustration. _Damn, Woman! Why the bloody hell does she think its safe to roam the damned streets at this hour! _His eyes flickered to the clock that ticked away on the wall behind the counter. 11:06 A.M.

He growled angrily and went straight for the bottle of gin on the top shelf in the hall to her bedroom knowing she had tried to hide it from the lad.

A vicious scowl on his face, Sweeney sat himself in the very booth he'd been pushed into the day of his return, taking swig after swig of the alcohol carelessly

**Don't you think you should go after her? **He heard Benjamin asked irritably in a tone that instantly told the barber that had he had arms, he'd have crossed them over his chest. "Why should I have to go after her if she gets herself in trouble?" he asked aloud after a moment when he heard Toby's snores in the parlor.

**Because you know she will and that you love her!**The voice yelled in frustration.

"I don't need that infuriating woman for anything other than to bake those bloody human pies!" Sweeney snarled back as he slammed the gin bottle on the table only to bring it back to his lips in another chug.

**Would you stop being stubborn and go to her!**

"Why the bloody hell should I?" he yelled as he slammed the bottle on the table once more. Then, he abruptly stood. "More important, why the hell am I TALKING TO YOU? TO MYSELF?"

Sweeney ran back to his shop and went for his razor, holding it eye level for a moment before a wicked grin came to his face, a certain gleam in his eye. He felt Benjamin's breath hitch in his non-existent throat.

_Sweeney_**...**

"

YOU BETTER SHUT UP!" He brought it to his throat as his other hand flew to the arm of the death chair, his nails digging into the leather. "Don't think I won't do it, Benjamin..." he growled as his grin turned into an unholy smirk.

Silence.

Sweeney let out a low chuckle before chucking the razor into the wooden floor boards. The clatter of the silver hitting the wood fell deaf on his ears as he slumped into the chair, letting out a long sigh of something like contentment as he let the image of his late wife fill his mind and coax him into sleep.

**Sweeney... shes gone. Life is for the alive...**

But he was already asleep, the hint of a blissful smile on his mouth.

* * *

><p>She looks to her left, her right, and behind her nervously before she finally took a step out of the filthy streets and into her beloved pie shop.<p>

Mrs. Lovett held the knob turned as she quietly and gently shut the door, the bell coughing out a ghostly ting-ling. She sighed in relief as she walked into the parlor and saw Toby on the couch, a bottle of gin hanging loosely in his hand as his snores echoed slightly throughout the pie shop.

Lovett holds her voluminous skirts in her hand, her bag of purchased items in the other as she snaked her way silently into the narrow hall way to her room. Only when her door was shut and locked did she let out a long breath, slumping against the door as she slid down to the floor, her skirts pooling around her like dark blood.

Blood.

Dark.

Red.

Rubies.

Lovett sighed quietly as she glanced above. _Maybe I should've gotten 'im some. OR at the very least tell 'im I was gettin' some, _she thought gloomily, her eyes saddening. _Oh, who am I kiddin'? 'He'd 'ave me 'ead if he saw me now,_the baker tried to keep the tears form running down her face.

Its not like she was proud of it, but else could she do to handle the grief? Try and get her back? Maybe, but it was unlikely they would succeed. It worked before, yes, but only once, against an insane man and his dim witted side kick. IF they were to try it again, with someone of actual power, of stature and cunning...

"No," Lovett shook her head, her fiery curls bobbing around her. "T'would never work. No' takin' the chance of losin' her, Toby, or Mr. T." she frustratingly wiped away the tears that had escaped the corners of her eyes. "Besides," she tells herself in desperate whispers, sobs threatening to take her.

"She'll 'ave a better life there. A better education, better clothes, food, maybe even friends." the baker chuckled hollowly to herself. No, she would not friends there. She'd seen how he'd been with Johanna all those years. "Kept 'er nice and snug, 'e did." she muttered. "Bu' At least she was safe." Yes, safe...

_Maybe Sweeney's righ',_ Lovett thinks to herself as she holds the bag against her chest tightly, groping it as if there were a button on it somewhere that could reset everything back to normal. _Maybe I do need to learn to start letting go._

She pulls back and digs through the bag and pulls out what shes looking for. "Well," she whispers, her voice cracking as she feels the sobs begin to take over. "If I can' 'ave her for real, I can 'ave 'er I me 'ead."

Mrs. Lovett holds the Opium pipe in front of her as she shuffles her other hand in the bag containing the stuff. Tears slip through the corners of her eyes and run down her face. She doesn't bother wiping them.

* * *

><p><strong> About the Opium, I asked the original author if I could borrow the idea and they said yes (i think. Its been while and the more I listen to that pop tart cat the more my mind turns to mush)<strong>

**anyway, just wanted let you guys know the story is still here and hopefully you guys will review and say it should still be here for the chapters and tragedy to come!**


	8. Out

She knew it was foolish to think so, but the market seemed to be an entirely different place than it was a mere few days ago. Kagome looked around that the buildings, so much more bland and depressing looking than before with its busted windows and peeling paint, the cobblestone roads, so much more darker and mud covered, even the people seemed more dull and depressed, staggering about the streets gloomily. She looked to the darkening sky, a few rays of sun shine escaping the smog.

_Why, even the very sky looks completely different form the cherry blue it had been a week ago!, _she thought to herself in awe. How could so much change so fast?

"Ah, here we are," the Judge's deep, silky smooth voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Kagome blinked a few times and looked up to find where they were: The candy shop. Her eyes widened, the very same from...

She grabbed his hand suddenly, her grip tight as if she were going to fall into a gaping hole from underneath her feet, her face frantic. "S-Sir, I-Its today S-Sunday?" she asked in an attempt to get them out of the shop. He just smiled at her and shook his head.

"Yes, that may be true, but when you're a higher power of the law," he rested a flat hand on his chest, as if he were a grand golden trophy on display. "You can visit the lower class which is too poor to afford a day not to work. Or, really a class lower than your own." The Judge looked down at her to see her whimpering behind him like a wounded dog.

"No, sir, please! t here, somewhere else, but not here, please...!" her voice desperate as she urged him to move away form the shop. He looked at her suspiciously

"Nonsense, I'm sure you've been through enough for now. I'm sure a Sweet would help cope with such trauma." he pushed the door open, his eyes curious eyes never leaving her desperate and nervous ones. She took in a breath as he pulled her into the store, the cool air hitting her in the face and making her gasp like she had been dumped on by a bucket of ice cold water.

Turpin paid her no mind as they stood in the center of the place for a moment, eyeballing the Grey looking people that examined the colorful rows and rows of candy. "See? Plenty of sweets here to satisfy any child," he tugged on her hand that fisted tightly in his. "Surely _one _will attract your attention." the Judge encouraged confidently with a small grin as he thought of how he might treat himself to a sweet

But Kagome wasn't listening, her eyes darted every which way as they clouded with fear and loathing, both hands tightly wrapped their little fingers in the his, holding onto her sanity as she pushed herself against him as close as possible The last thing she wanted at that moment was a reminder of her past, especially if that particular part of her past was a point in which plenty of things had gone wrong-

"No!" the girl yelped out in a high pitched cry, like a dog begging to be let out. "P-please, sir, Judge, sir, Turpin, please! Let's j-just leave a-and go somewhere else, _anywhere else _but here, sir, please, sir, please!" she pleaded as little choked sobs escaped her mouth as she crept closer, if possible, to the Judge's body as if she could shield herself that way.

Turpin sighed heavily, _what was with this child? _She sure as hell doesn't act like any children he knew, not that he knew many, but from what hes seen children around the upper class children that passed the old Bailey occasionally whined and cried for their mother's to bring them here for a sweet, while she, the strange child that she so appeared to be, whined and cried for the opposite. Then, suddenly, it hit him.

Kagome was a child of the lower class.

He cracked a grin, wondering how he had forgotten something so significant She was never used to such luxuries as something as a mere sweet. He looked down on her, a frown quickly slapped on his face.

She was crouched so very close to him, her head at his knee as she shook violently, her eyes darting this way and that, her face immensely pale. It was a that moment that the Judge just noticed how tightly she was holding onto his hand.

He stared her for w few moments in awe, wondering for a split second if she should be in Fog's asylum, before he swallowed silently and looked around the store once more. The customers were getting rowdy, something about 'not enough or everyone!'. "I...suppose today is not the best for a purchase," he said thoughtfully in a low monotone. Kagome whipped her head up to eye him, her eyes expecting and wide with want, but he did not meet them.

"Perhaps another day." he breathed as he lead the way out. She just followed quickly, boding her head furiously as a huge smile of relief spread over her pale face.

The moment they were outside, she took in a big gulp of the dark, stale air, her smile never faltering as she stood straight and looked to the small rays of sun that shined through the dark clouds, her eyes shining with glee. Turpin felt a small small form on his lips as he watched her soak up what little ray of sun shine shone.

He snapped out of his trance-like state as she looked at him with a small smile. She tugged on his hand, "C'mon! I know a place I really want to go!" the young teen suggested happily He hid a smile.

"Lead the way, milady." he said humbly. She did so gladly.

* * *

><p>He didn't know why he had the need to groan, the feeling of the couch springs pushing against his spine painfully one of routine as he awoke every morning. Still, Toby groaned silently as he sat up, his hand flying to the center of his spine, massaging the sore atop of his back.<p>

He looked forward, and giggled quietly when he saw his teenage legs slung over the arm of the settee, quickly regaining the feeling his legs he felt his feet hovering just above the wooden floor. He stood looked around the parlor, still rubbing his sore back. Its not like he had anywhere to sleep as it were. He smiled to himself, _Maybe I should tell mum to 'ave Mr. T build an extra room onto the shop._ His smile spread into a wicked grin as he imagined the barber out in the cold London air, working his back out , all for him. _Well, in a sense it would really be for mum._

Oh yes, he'd notice Sweeney and Lovett and how their relationship had grown from that of simple business partners to that of somewhat close friends. Sadly, he was also aware of her little fancy for him. The thought immediately turned the teen's grin into a sour frown.

"Still can' imagine 'ow she manages to love someone like _'im." _he grumbled as he strode into the kitchen. He went to fetch himself a slice or two of bread and slid into a random teenager sat there for a while, every now and then glancing at the door to the parlor, expecting his mum to enter any minuet. Only after he had ate his bread did he realize something of great importance.

"Oh, tha's righ'!" Toby smiled as he smacked his forehead. "Its Sunday! Mum always sleeps in on Sunday!"

He glanced at the clock on the wall.

12:23 p.m.

Even with knowing the fact that it was indeed Sunday, he knew that the baker would never stay in bed for as long as she had. Toby hoped out of the booth and went to her bedroom to make sure nothing had happened to her during the sight that met him was one that gripped his heart in an icy cold, vice-like grip as tears threatened to spill over.

He felt just like a little boy again, watching Pirelli drown himself in gin, knowing what was to come after.

* * *

><p>"Ooh, This one, Sir!" Kagome cried out happily as she grabbed a handful of the Lilies tightly in her small hands. Turpin couldn't help but smile at the girl's love for flowers. Not that admiration for plants was uncommon, but for someone as young as she was, (which, if he were honest with himself, wasn't that young) it was something of a rarity.<p>

He strode past the other bushes of various colorful flowers and the people purchasing said flowers with an obvious air of authority and self respect.

The Judge's smile widened and his eyes softened considerably when he neared, seeing that she held White Lilies in her tanned hands, the petals wavered slightly as a gentle breeze blew against it.

Her light blue dress that hovered just above the ground fluttered lightly, revealing her tied up brown boots that stopped at her ankles. Kagome's hair also caught the wind, wrapping little black strands around her slender, small neck, her top dark pig tails waved above the splash of her just as mid night darkening hair that flipped and twisted in the air around her.

The horrible, depressing London town scenery seemed to melt away as her calm expression and the twinkle in her eyes shined, suggesting a tranquil sea side scenery as she tucked a few loose strands behind her ear gracefully.

Judge Turpin was star struck, staring blankly ahead at the girl in awe, he had never seen something so beautiful. Not even Lucy's golden locks compared to her black shining tresses. _Such a shame,_ he found himself thinking. _So beautiful, yet so young._ He shook his head, trying to shake off the thoughts that threatened to took over his mind. _No! Not her...not yet. He_ could have sworn he heard a voice ask why.

"Because shes...different." Turpin replied breathlessly to no one, his eyes clouded with a certain something, still locked in daze. It was the sound of his quiet, yet strangely gentle voice that turned Kagome's head to face his stare.

At first, she just looked at, his strange expression new to her, so focused yet so...unfocused. _Wait, did that even make sense?_ she asked herself, holding in a giggle. Kagome thought of asking him what was wrong, why he was so focused- er, _un_focused.

But his stare seemed to freeze her as she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Finally, after moments of passer-bys giving the couple a confused look, she found her voice to ask meekly, "J-Judge Turpin, is something t-the matter?"

Turpin shook his head, instantly blushing at the sound of her high voice. "Nothing," he tried not to stutter as he pretended to be interested with a bush pf daises nearby. She just shrugged off his strange behavior toward her as an excuse for a his stress. He was a powerful man, after all, which meant that he had plenty to deal with.

They walked together through the flower shop outside, Kagome grabbing flowers that appealed to her delicate and formal interests as Turpin followed closely behind, the small smile never faltering.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! The Judge growing a conscienece? And what's happened to poor, old Mrs. Lovett?<strong>

**Lovett: Oi! I ain't old!**

**Me: Oh, You know I didn't mean it Lovett! (squeezes Lovett in rib crashing hug) I WUV YOU!**

**Lovett: Ok, Dear, I ge' it! (turns blue) now please ge' off me an' get back to the story before you turn me into a crumbled cookie!**


	9. trouble

Toby didn't know whether to go to Sweeney to help or to yank the long wooden pipe out of Mrs. Lovett's grasp first; he could only stand there in horror, his feet glue to the spot by his shock. The baker had always been a strong woman to him; She never gave up on anything: she stuck by Mr. Todd's side when he was always at his worst, always became wonderfully resourceful when business became slow, and she _never_ gave up on their family.

Seeing her lay there in her bed, blank eyes glassy with long wisps of smoke slipping past her chapped lips, Toby felt his resolution to be strong shatter; if his Mum, the most resilient woman he'd ever known, gave up on something, then he sure as he'll didn't stand a chance of even trying.

For a split second he thought of joining her, of joining in the calm unawareness of the drug and forget. But he quickly dismissed the idea, not knowing how he'd be able to afford such things. He had Half a mind to run away, to leave the baker in her state of forgetfulness, and crawl away in a hole to another world.

But after standing in the door way for a few minuets, watching her stare off into another time, unmoving, save for her chest rising and falling in deep, shuttering breathes, as though he weren't there at all, Toby knew he couldn't leave her. Taking slowly steps towards her, Toby softly placed a warm hand on her cold shoulder.

"Don' worry, Mum," he whispered. "I'll go get Mr. Todd and he'll fix you righ' up, 'e will." When she showed no sign of acknowledging his presence at all, the teen took long strides out the door.

* * *

><p>After leaving the flower shops with handfuls of colorful purchases, Kagome and Turpin strolled leisurely down the cobblestone roads of London. Turpin planned to get the girl fitted for a dress for the ball later on in the day when he felt she was comfortable with physical contact from strangers. <em>Perhaps a deep Maroon<em>, he mused over the gown he thought to suggest to the dress maker.

Then he decided he would just leave all the fashionable decisions to the dress maker himself; he wanted the girl looking her best, after all.

Kagome, unaware of the Judge's plans for her dress, eyed a stray Calico cat rummaging through trash cans. She stopped in he tracks, her heart aching fiercely for her Leroy; she hadn't given the feline much thought, too consumed by the grief of losing her whole family.

Now, however, the teen wonders what became of her loyal companion. Turpin stopped as she had and, following her unwavering gaze, snarled at the animal.

"I know how it is, seeing wild vermin all over the city." Kagome looked at him, shocked. "Shame there's little I can do about them." he sighed, disappointed. "You could build an animal shelter for them all!" she said loudly, looking appalled.

"You could make laws against cruel abandonment for them!" He looked surprisingly at her. "Kagome, girl, you know nothing of the political complications of what you're saying-", "What complications? The streets would be free of their... Wastes, the animal friendly laws would make a good imagine for the town, and people wouldn't dare to try and use them as meat for their goods." she added the last part with a shudder, remembering what her mother had said about that Mrs. Mooney.

Turpin gaped at her, both shocked and awed by her argument and reasoning. Kagome, sensing as if she had gone too far with disagreeing with the judge, dropped her steely stare to the ground and once again assumed the air of a frightened child awaiting their parents' punishment.

"I-I'm s-sorry, sir, I-I meant n-no disrespect," she stuttered nervously. The Judge stare at her almost confusedly. Was this the same girl who was spurting intelligent suggestions? The very same girl who dared to challenge him and his reasons? Shaking his head slightly, he smiled softly at her. "No, it's perfectly fine," he assured her as he continued walking, leaving her to trail behind him. "I only wondered why it caught your attention so." she kept her eyes on the ground and gripped the bouquet of Lillies and Daises in her hands. "I... had a cat... back at the shop..." she muttered gloomily.

Turpin stiffened slightly, hating that something had reminded her of her old life. "Well then," he sighed thoughtfully. "We will just have to buy you a new one." Kagome's head shot up. "You really mean it?" He nodded. "Of course, why would I say so otherwise?" he glanced at her to see her face contorted in serious thought and apprehension. Turpin swallowed nervously. " You know," he sighed tiredly. "It brings me no pleasure whatsoever getting your hopes up or lying to you in any way. I hope you know that." Kagome looked up at his wounded look and felt her face flush. "O-Of course, I-I just-", "it's fine." he silenced her.

"We will find you the purest of any breed f feline you wish." she shook her head and stopped. "If it's all the same to you, sir," she turned and walked back to the alley they had past. "I'd much rather _give_ that cat a home then _upgrade_ a cat's already given luxuries." Kagome came back with the cat slim over her arm lazily, it's dirtied orange, black and white fur wet and balding. Nonetheless it licked her face and purred gratefully.

He was about to protest, saying that it probably had diseases and flees, but one look at how she eyed the cat and Turpin knew better than to speak. They walked home together in silence.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Todd!" Toby yelled as he burst into the shop. He saw the barber passed out i none of the booths and rushed over. "Mr. T, wake UP!" he shouted in his ear, shaking the dark man's shoulders. Sweeney groaned and turned over. "Go away, boy." he moaned, swatting at him like an irritating fly.<p>

"It's Mrs. Lovett, sir!" Toby yelled as he continued to shake him. The barber cracked open an eye and stared tiredly at him. "What's the matter?" Without a word, he ran off to the baker's room, leaving Sweeney to follow begrudgingly.

When he saw her through the thick fog of smoke that filled the room, he froze and his face hardened. "How long has she been like this?" he asked quietly. "Found 'er like this when I woke up just a few minuets ago," he glanced at Mrs. Lovett worriedly. "bu' I think she's been at it longer then tha'."

Sweeney jerked his head in a nod and walked over to sit next to her on her bed. He propped her upper body up with pillows and took off her boots. "Wot are we gonna do, sir?" Toby asked as he watched the man was concern. Sweeney shook his head. "Not much we can do now besides wait for her to come back." he answered in a low voice. "When she does come back, you'll want to fix her something easy to eat."

Toby nodded and walked out. The barber turned his attention back to Mrs. Lovett. He caressed her cheek with the back of her hand and she turned ever so slowly to stare blankly at him. He leaned in to touch foreheads. "You're better than this." he whispered.

She looked through him and replied with labored breathes. Sweeney planted a light kiss on her cheek and stayed with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry its so short, but its all I could come with while trying to think of how to go about updating my other story. Reviews are love!**


End file.
